


Date Night

by Tsukino_Akume



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck at Gold Saucer for the night, Aisha drags Katherine out for the evening to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/gifts).



> **Disclaimer/:** Sadly not mine.  
>  **Prompt/:** ANYTHING.  
>  General likes are AUs, angst, fluff, sarcasm, dark humor, characters with synesthesia, mental illness and disabled characters.  
>  **Warnings/:** None, really.  
>  **Author's Notes/:** And once again I give you Spite Fic, in which with no specific prompt, I choose to write what I want. In this case, AUs with angst, fluff, and mental illness sent me on a Final Fantasy VII kick, because well, where else can you find all these things? And if I'm writing a PR/Final Fantasy Fusion for Femslash, you can bet there's going to be a nearly all female cast. Because WOMEN. 
> 
> Pairings are due to the plot of Final Fantasy and because Make-It-Work parings are fun. ~~Seriously, has no one ever written Kat/Aisha before? NO ONE? o.O~~
> 
> This cast more or less fell together for me with marginal support from Arytra and Rosabelle, because it was too perfect. (Granted, only two people are actually seen here and I didn't even get to mention others, but that's beside the point.) Knowledge of the Final Fantasy series or Final Fantasy VII in particular is helpful, but not required. 
> 
> For those who need a little visual assistance:  
> [Kat's uniform](http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--3ZZiPEYa--/c_fit,fl_progressive,q_80,w_636/18slsd8fx58yhpng.png) (This is Lightning in Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns, for the uninitiated), although Kat's turtleneck would be dark pink.  
> [EvilTrini](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxiu8em7Nk1r1nm57o4_500.jpg) (aka Kali in The Crow)

Aisha was supposed to have long hair.

It's something she knows intrinsically, a fact of life that she remembers without knowing why, just that it is. The same way that she knows to use her bow or channel a summon materia. In the way that she remembers her RANGER training without actually remembering much of anything about her time at Shinra Corp. In the way that she remembers that it is her duty to hunt down Trini and stop her, in the way that she knows Aisha was once her very best, and only friend. 

It should probably hurt more than Aisha's never recognized her after they'd met again, but she reminds herself that Nibelheim was a lifetime ago. And much like the length of her childhood friend's hair, both of them have changed. 

_It's been a long day_ , she mused with a sigh. The team had been up at dawn for the last leg of their journey to the Golden Saucer, followed by the time she'd spent in Battle Arena fighting to earn the Keystone from Dio. With the tram down and everyone physically and emotionally exhausted with all they'd learned recently, it was no wonder the others had all gone to bed early. 

If only she could be so lucky. 

She felt strangely keyed up, and it wasn't from the battle earlier. Normally a good fight soothed her nerves and let her ease herself into a deep sleep, but there was no such luck tonight. The discussion of their mission so far had brought back memories she'd spent most of the journey trying to forget. 

_\--A long look through dark lashes, framed by equally dark hair, followed by a slow, faint smile. "Like a child ... " she murmured, sounding fondly amused. --_

_\-- "What are you looking at?"_

_"This scenery ... I feel like I know this place."_

_After a long moment, she watched the other woman pull away from the window. " ... We have an early start tomorrow." Trini turned to glance at her, absently reaching up to brush some hair behind her ear. "You should get some sleep soon."_

_There was a promise in The General's eyes, and her throat suddenly felt very dry.--_

_\--" ... Was I created this way, too?"_

_She flinched back as The General drew one of her daggers faster than her eye could follow, slashing across one of the incubators. "Am I the same as all these monsters ... ?"_

_"Trini - " she tried to protest._

_"You saw it!" she snapped over her shoulder. "All of them ... were humans ... "_

_"Human?" she repeated, horrified. Whatever had been in that tank hadn't looked human at all to her. "No, that ... That can't be true."_

_"I've always felt, since I was small ... " Trini said slowly, turning to look up the stairway at as one of the incubators began to shake. "That I was different from the others. Special, in some way."_

Me too, _she tried to say._ I always felt alone, until I met you. 

_"But ... not like this." Trini's voice cracked, and finally she felt her feet begin to move._

_It wasn't until the monster freed from the incubator fell with a dagger in its chest that she was finally able to draw the other woman into a hug._

_But The General was already pulling away, shaking her head. "The others are waiting."--_

_\-- "Trini seems different." --_

_\-- "Out of my way, I'm going to see my mother." --_

_**I'm sorry, Trini. I should never have let you deal with this alone.**_

Knocking at the door broke her from her thoughts. 

The door eased open after a moment, Aisha peering through cautiously. Her face lit up at the sight of the Ranger standing by the window. "Hey, Kat! I thought you might still be up." 

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately, turning with a frown. Her fingers twitched toward the materia in her Chocobracelet reflexively. 

"You wanna sneak out of here and spend some time together?" 

"Sneak out?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Isn't that more Shelby's style?" 

Aisha rolled her eyes at the mention of the young archeologist. "Don't remind me. I caught her eyeing someone's materia in Wonder Square again earlier. No, I was thinking about takin' a walk, just the two of us." 

"Is that really a good idea right now?" 

"Don't be silly, of course it is," she chided. "You were just standing around here brooding again anyway, right? We should go out and unwind, have some fun!" 

"I don't brood," she tried to protest as Aisha moved to catch her shoulders, pushing her toward the door. She was surprisingly strong for such a tiny woman. 

"Uh huh, sure you don't. Come on, let's go!" 

****

One of the employees waved at them the moment they entered the terminal. "Tonight's Enchantment Night!" he called to the crowd. "All the events are free!" 

_That's one way to appease a crowd of guests that can't go home_ , she thought wryly. Gem and Gemma may have been able to get their group into the inn here, but it was likely not everyone had been as lucky when the tram went down. 

The employee turned just as they were about to pass him, offering a bright smile to Aisha. "How 'bout it, you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!" 

"Ooh, let's go!" Aisha turned, catching Katherine's hand with an eager grin. "They've been closed up every time we've come in, so we've gotta check it out." 

"I - " 

But Aisha was already tugging on her hand, still beaming, and she didn't have the heart to argue. 

_**I could never say no to her ...**_

"Congratulations!" another employee greeted as they walked through the gate. "You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!" 

"Oh, no," she protested immediately. "We couldn't possibly - " 

"Oh, it's not hard," the man continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you." 

"I really don't think - " 

"Live a little, Kat," Aisha scolded. She leaned in close, pressing up against Katherine's side as she wrapped her arm around the taller woman's elbow. "Come on, it sounds like fun. Let's go!" 

Her heart stuttered in her chest. 

_\-- "Promise me, if I'm ever in a jam, you'll come and save me." --_

"If you insist," she murmured, hoping she wasn't blushing. 

The wide grin Aisha shot her in return did nothing to ease her concern. 

****

The play was incredibly cheesy, but it made Aisha laugh. Katherine had stumbled her way through it, only managing to pull herself together when the 'power of true love' required her to give a kiss to the princess. She'd chickened out of giving her a real kiss, dropping to one knee and kissing the back of Aisha's hand instead. It was worth it though, seeing the way Aisha's eyes sparkled at her before they twirled off stage with the rest of the cast. 

Aisha had caught her hand before they left Event Square, entwining their fingers and squeezing. 

"That was fun," Aisha remarked absently, ducking around a group of teenagers and pressing closer to her side. Her face warmed, but luckily Aisha's attention was focused on moving along. "Why don't we try the gondola next?" 

"If that's what you want," she agreed, allowing herself to be tugged along. 

They worked their way through the crowd, finally finding the portal to round square. Aisha chatted as they went, absently tossing apologies whenever they bumped into someone. "Gia's been trying to win something from the claw machine for hours, but she won't say why she wants it. I'm betting it's for somebody special." She turned to flash her a playful smirk. 

Kat had the feeling she was supposed to know what she was suggesting. " ... Someone on the team?" she guessed helplessly. 

Aisha stopped, staring at her for a long moment. "You have no idea, do you," she said finally, looking amused. 

She shrugged. "I had other things on my mind." 

"I'm sure. Two please," Aisha informed the ticketer. 

The employee bowed as they passed. "Enjoy the sights of Gold Saucer." 

"Gia's crushing on someone close, but not quite so close to home," Aisha continued as she took a seat. Katherine slid over onto the opposite bench, hoping to help balance out the weight as she eyed the wooden structure suspiciously. Aisha didn't seem to notice; too busy sharing the latest gossip. "I think Kendrix knows, but it doesn't seem to bother her." 

"Kendrix ... ?" she repeated blankly, frowning. Not quite close to home ... " _Emma?_ You think Gia has a crush on Kendrix's little sister?" 

"They exchange letters," Aisha informed her, giving a conspiratorial grin. "And Gia gets agitated whenever her name comes up. It's adorable." 

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Gia gets agitated about a stiff breeze." She could just imagine what would have happened if she'd ended up spending the night with the former leader of AVALANCHE: like everything Gia did, it would have ended in bullet holes. 

Or spending it with Shelby, who would have left her with a hand on her materia all evening. For all that she insisted she just wanted to study it, not steal it, the teen had been known to 'forget' to return what she borrowed. 

Kendrix would have been all right; the blond healer was too sweet not to like. But they’d probably just have ended up talking shop. Or she’d have been fending off the other woman’s insistence that she needed to meet someone special. 

No, she reflected. This may not have been how she’d expected the night to go, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. Not at all. 

Aisha laughed. "She does not! Gia's just a very passionate person when it comes to the things she cares about. That's not a bad thing." 

"It is when she carries a machine gun cannon on one arm," Katherine pointed out, and Aisha giggled again, rolling her eyes at her fondly. 

She held back a smile. 

Aisha glanced out the window, her eyes widening in delight. "Oh wow, how pretty!" 

Katherine leaned forward obediently, watching the sparkling lights of the rollercoaster out the window as the gondola made a wide swoop around the Gold Saucer. "Gem and Gemma would enjoy that," she remarked absently. Their fortune-telling twins loved anything that was loud and exciting. "Shelby, too." 

"Probably why they get along," Aisha agreed as they exchanged an amused look. "And why they drive Taylor crazy." 

Katherine huffed. "As if she's any better." Really, Jen and Maya were the only mild-mannered members of their party. Even Kendrix had her moments. 

Aisha snickered, glancing back out the window. Her face lit up immediately, and Katherine watched, entranced. "Oh, look! It’s a Chocobo race! I didn’t know they ran this late … “ 

She made a noise of acknowledgement, her eyes never leaving Aisha's delighted face. 

They watched the fireworks overhead as the gondola looped around again to give them a better view. Or rather, Aisha watched, chin in her hands as she leaned against the window. Her eyes were soft, and there was a faint smile on her face. 

Katherine couldn't take her eyes off of her. 

"You know ... you remind me of someone I used to know." 

She stiffened. " ... I do?" 

Aisha nodded absently, still gazing out the window. "It bothered me a little at first, how alike you are. Not how you look, but the way you talk, gesture ... even the way you fight. It's all the same." She frowned thoughtfully, but there was something sad about it. "I think I saw a part of her in you." 

Her heart clenched. _But it *is* me,_ she wanted to protest. _Aisha, we've known each other since we were children. We used to play together every day. I told you I was going to be a RANGER someday, like General Trini, and you made me promise to come and save you. Don't you recognize me ... ?_

"But everything's different now," Aisha continued, glancing over at her. "And the more I know you, the more I realize you're different." 

She swallowed painfully. _Have I really changed that much ... ?_

"I see ... " she said instead. 

Aisha smiled a little. "Different isn't bad, you know." 

She straightened, leaning forward abruptly, and before Kat had a moment to realize what was happening, a pair of soft, warm lips had pressed against hers. They lingered as her eyes drifted closed, before slowly moving away. She chased them without thinking about it, and one brief, soft kiss led to two, then three and four. 

They stayed there, lips hovering, barely a breath apart for what seemed like hours. When her eyes finally opened again, she found warm, dark eyes staring back. A hand reached for hers, squeezing tightly. 

"Not bad at all," Aisha murmured with a warm smile, and Kat leaned forward to kiss her again.


End file.
